A New Begining
by shadowless15
Summary: AU. Ever since Sora had brought Riku back to the islands thing have gone downhill for him. His family hates him, the whole town thinks he joined the darkness instead of Riku, his friends abandoned him and pick on him, and everyone wants him dead. But with some help he's going to have a new begining soon. Oneshot.


(Sora's Pov)

"How could they do this to me?" I thought while sitting at the docks, my face drenched with tears. "After everything I've done for them, from saving Riku from the darkness and bringing him back home to the islands, how could they abandon me?"

Here's how it all started; ever since Riku and I had returned to the islands, people began to treat Riku like a hero. Not me, him. At first I had ignored everybody who tried to put us in the spotlight, but I didn't know that they only cared about Riku. Well things kept getting worse and soon people began treating me like I was the one who joined the darkness and treated Riku like he was the best keyblade master that had ever lived. He even told everyone that he gave me "his" keyblade and took on Soul Eater because it would be able to fight the darkness a lot better. All of my friends left me and even my parents didn't want me. They kept telling me that they were ashamed to have me and that they wished that Riku was their son. School was no better because all the guys would bully me for no reason and the girls would all come up and slap me on the face and yell at me for trying to kill "their Riku".

Even Kairi left me. When I told her that Riku was just abusing his fame, she told me that I was just jealous of him and that I didn't deserve to be his friend. Plus she also said that she was planning on sharing a paopu fruit with him. That practically destroyed my heart. Little did I know that the worst was yet to come.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." I thought to myself as I got up from the dock. "Why are they doing this?"

I started to walk along the edge of the sea when I heard a voice.

"Hey boy, come here." It said.

As I turned to look where the voice was, I saw my dad's friends standing on the deck of their boat.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"We need some help." Mr. Brown said. "We think that there are some problems with our engine. We need someone to stay in the engine room and listen to the engine while the boat's moving. We'll give you a radio to communicate with us if there something wrong with it."

"Why can't your Mr. Smith do it?"

"He's needs to stay with me to help me control the ship. Beside the rest of the crew went home already but us."

"Ok I'll help you."

"That's great. You're a lifesaver."

As I climbed up onto the ship, the two men lead me to the engine room. Soon they me a radio and closed the door leading to the room. They had said that if the door was closed that I could hear a lot better. The next thing I know I feel the ship moving and I was feeling pretty good. It had been so long since anyone had asked me for help and I wasn't about to screw this up.

I didn't notice anything at all when the boat was going along. The engine had sounded fine to me. I decided to radio in and tell them that there were no problems at all.

"Hey guys, it seems that the engine is working fine. I don't hear any problems at all and it looks like everything is working properly." I said.

There was no response at all.

"Guys? Guys come in." I said into the radio

Still no response at all.

I wasn't sure on what to do so I decided to walk up to the deck and tell them that everything was fine. When I got to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge at all. I kept trying to open it and then I realized that it was locked. Then I heard it; it was a small ticking sound. I looked around for the source of the sound, but when I found it, it was too late. What I found was a bomb and right as I found it, it went off.

The next thing I know the whole ship has been blown to pieces and I found myself sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean. As I looked up to the surface I could see a small boat sailing away. I soon realized that this had been a set up and that while I was in the engine room, they were planning on escaping. The town must've thought I was too dangerous to live and decided to kill me. A big bomb would have cause a lot of problems for them. So they must have made it strong enough to destroy the engine to cause the ship to explode without it hitting them as they escaped. That's why my dad's friends had me stay in the engine room.

It didn't matter if the blast had killed me or not. If it did then I wouldn't be in this situation. But if the blast had wounded me, I would be too far out to swim back and I would most likely drown.

As I watched the surface go further and further away from me I couldn't help but to just give up. It would be better off to just open my mouth and swallow as much water as I could. But before I could do that I heard a voice call out to me.

"You mustn't give up young hero."

I turned to look at where the voice was coming from and to my shock it was a young woman. She had sea blue hair and eyes and wore a simple blue dress. She looked no more that eighteen years old. To me she looked beautiful. I wanted to ask her how she got here and who she was.

"I am the Goddess of the Sea, Aequor." She said. "Please talk to me through your thoughts."

"Why are you here?" I thought.

"I came to help you." She said. "I've been observing you throughout your journey. I watched you from the sea. You are both brave and strong, but right now I can see that your heart has been shattered."

"I just want a home and a family who will love me."

"How about a second chance?"

"If I have to join the darkness, then no."

"You don't have to do that. All I'm asking is that you become my heir."

"Your heir?"

"Yes, I want you to become my son. You see I have been looking for someone to take my place incase anything happens to me."

"What will I happen if I say yes?"

"I will change your form and send you to another dimension. There you can rest and allow you heart to heal."

"Are the people there nice? I don't want to get hurt again."

"They are and I think you'll love there."

"Then my answer is yes."

"Thank you."

Aequor waved her hand and soon I felt weird. It felt as though the sea was giving me its life. I couldn't tell what I looked like now but I had a feeling I would see soon.

"There, it's all done." Aequor said. "Now close your eyes my son and rest. When you awake, you will be at your new home."

"Thank you, mother." I said.

"Always remember, I will be with you, no matter what."

After she had said that she disappeared. But I wasn't worried at all. Instead I just closed my eyes and let the cool waters take me to where I needed to go.

**Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this prologue to my new story. In case some of you were wondering this is going to be a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Rune Factory. The events of Kh Com, Kh 2 and the rest of them never occurred. This is an AU story. I will be posting the next part up in the Rune Factory section. I didn't want to put it in the whole crossover section because nobody ever looks in there. Also I will continue to update my other story "The Town's Secret". Tell me what you guys think and I'll try to have the next part up as soon as I can.**


End file.
